Laying Down the Law
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Post Necessary Evil. Before taking on the job as constable, Odo lets Dukat, Kira and Quark know how things are going to be.


Laying Down the Law

By Michael Weyer

I've always enjoyed the DSN episode "Necessary Evil" and how Odo became constable of DS9. It struck me how it left off with Odo not quite officially the constable yet so I thought I'd fill in the blank as it were. I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters so hope you enjoy.

Gul Dukat stepped into the small office, nodding at the man behind the desk. "Odo. I see you're settling-----" He stopped and stared at the two other figures, his mouth turning down in disgust. "What are _they _doing here?"

Kira Nerys glared at him with cold hatred she didn't even bother hiding. She was dressed in ragged clothes that did little to hide her beauty but her demeanor made it clear that if she had the chance, she'd attack Dukat with her bare hands. Next to her, Quark lounged in the chair, seeming amused at the obvious tension between the Bajoran and the Cardassian.

"Gul Dukat," Odo stated. He stood behind the desk, placing a PADD down on the table. "I'm glad you joined us. I've called this little meeting to tell you that, upon consideration, I am accepting your offer to become the constable for this space station."

"I'm glad to hear it," Dukat said, his gaze never leaving Kira. "But you could have just told me this yourself. Why call a committee?"

"Because there are some rules and conditions I wanted to make clear," Odo said. "And I felt it best to have all of you here so I won't have to waste time repeating myself."

Dukat turned his gaze to Odo, confused at his words. "Conditions? What sort of…'conditions?'"

Odo carefully paced behind the desk. "I told Ms. Nerys here something important that I believe bears repeating. The reason you chose me to look into the murder was because Bajorans are more likely to talk to me than you. As I pointed out to Nerys, I'm the outsider. I'm on no one's side, I'm neutral. And I want to make it understood to everyone." He motioned to Dukat. "You can tell this to your troops." He pointed to Kira. "You can tell this to the Bajorans." He glared at Quark. "And you can tell your…customers."

"Tell them what?" The Ferengi asked.

Odo brought himself up. "All I care about is justice. I don't know if it's a racial trait of my species or simply me, but it is what I care about. Whether it is Bajoran killing Cardassian or Cardassian killing Bajoran, I will not be happy and I will do my best to make sure the perpetrator is caught." He looked to Dukat. "I recognize you as the authority of this station," he said, his tone making it clear he wished it wasn't so. "You handle the actual punishment procedures and trials. My job is to make sure the guilty party is caught."

"I more than accept that," Dukat said. "In fact, my men will-------"

"Your men," Odo interrupted. "Will stay out of my way."

Dukat was silent for a long moment. First, the fact he was being interrupted, which no one in his command dared do. Second, that he was being told how to run his own station. "I beg your pardon?"

Odo's gaze was unflinching as he stared at Dukat. "I am the chief investigator. I will allow your men to assist me if I need aid but otherwise, I am in charge. Also, your men will conduct themselves properly. There will be no 'accidental' shootings of Bajoran suspects, no secret interrogations, no beatings. If there are, then it will be your soldiers who will be behind the fields in this cell." Dukat opened his mouth but Odo went on. "Furthermore, if I find a Cardassian to be the guilty party in the death of a Bajoran, I will hold him as guilty as anyone else, no special treatments."

Dukat's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not press me, Odo," he hissed. "I am in charge of this station."

"Yes, you are," Odo admitted. "But you do need me."

"Do I?" Dukat sarcastically asked.

Odo nodded. "Yes. You said yourself that your superiors would have you solve the murder by having ten Bajorans executed at random. However, you are a wise enough man to realize that such an act will only engender hatred toward the Cardassians and push more acts of violence. By having me as constable, you will be able to maintain better order." He raised an eyebrow. "I would think you would like that."

As much as it galled him to admit it, Dukat had to concede the point. Nodding, Odo looked to Kira. "I know I have aided your people in the past with disputes," he said in a tone slightly more gentle. "But I will hold no special treatment for a Bajoran who commits a crime. I am not a Cardassian agent but I am the law on this station and I will want to be treated with respect due to me. You can expect more fairness from me than the Cardassians but this will not be…what's the expression humans use…a free ride."

He turned his gaze to Quark. "I'm aware that your bar caters to some people with less that reputable reputations," he said with disdain. "I want you to make it clear to them that as long as they are on this station, they are in my jurisdiction and any breaking of the laws and rules will be dealt with accordingly."

He brought himself up and let his gaze sweep over all three as he continued. "I am, as I have stated, neutral in all of this. I have no bias toward one side or another. I don't care about the politics of the galaxy. It doesn't matter if you are Bajoran, Cardassian, human, Klingon or Romulan. Break the law and I will find you and turn you over to the authorities. I have no desire or want for riches or companionship so I therefore cannot be bribed, blackmailed, seduced or otherwise coerced into looking the other way. This is the way it is going to be and I would like you all to spread the word to your own segments of the station. That is all."

He sat behind the desk and raised the PADD, looking over the data on it. Kira and Quark exchanged glanced as they rose and left. Kira and Dukat shared another long glare before she walked out. Dukat turned to face Odo, crossing his arms. "A very nice speech, shapeshifter. I had no idea you had such a gift as an orator."

"I meant every word," Odo said as he kept his eyes on the PADD. "Especially the parts regarding the Cardassians on this station."

Dukat nodded slowly. "I must admit, you raise a good point that your presence would create more order. That would make running the station far easier. My men will need some…persuading to accept these changes of course."

"I'm sure you are good at persuasion, Gul Dukat," Odo snapped.

Dukat paused before leaning forward. "I am going to hold you to your word on the Bajorans, shapeshifter," he said in a low and menacing voice. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and if I find you've been aiding any terrorist activities, I will see to it you're back in a lab, separated in a dozen different beakers."

Odo gazed up at him and Dukat was thrown at the sudden fire in his eyes. "I may not approve of your ways, Dukat. But I approve of blind violence even less. I meant what I said about no free rides from any side."

"I'll hold you to that, Odo." There was a pause and then Dukat smiled, the mask of geniality sliding onto his face. "Well, well. It appears you may have finally found your calling. You wanted to know more of humanoids. This should be a fascinating way to study us."

"Study can wait," Odo said as he pressed his finger on the PADD. "Right now, if you don't mind, there have been some complaints around the station. And I'd like to get to work."

Dukat rose from his seat and bowed his head. "Well, then. Good luck…constable." He turned and walked out as Odo sat back. He paused as he reflected on what he had just agreed to. Perhaps this could be a way to make some order out of this madhouse and be a fair figure to all. He shrugged as he got to work. It wasn't as if things were going to change around her anytime soon.


End file.
